Zexion and His Crazy Schemes
by IX The Melodious Nocturne
Summary: Who had the idea to go all the way to Ohio to see a concert? No, this time it was not Demyx.
1. Chapter 1

Who's idea was it to go all the way to Ohio to see a stupid concert, no this time it wasnt Demyx.

Rated T for mild Language

I own nothing!

This is my first attempt to make people laugh, so please be kind.

Zexion sat in his room, typing away at his new computer. Despite upgrading to Windows Vista, he found himself cursing at the computer for crashing so much. He once even considered placing inside his Lexicon for a few hours to see if that would improve it. All his had work paid off when he found it, the fruit of his labor. This weekend, Cleavland Ohio. Zexion shrieked with glee, quickly noting his mistake he coughed and covered his mouth to muffle any other happy sounds to come put.

But of course, one happy shriek from The Cloaked Schemers room was enough to send half the Organization running, and of course Demyx was the first to get to his room.

"Whats wrong Zexion?!" Demyx busted through the door holding his sitar like a bat.

"Oh, um nothing." Zexion said closing out the window on his browser, if Demyx found out what he was planning it could be worse then the time Demyx came in while he was reading one of those AkuRoku fanfictions.

"Are you reading another dirty Axel story again?" Not only did Demyx see him reading it, he had also come up with a way to make Zexion feel even more uncomfortable when he said it.

"What! No, I told you that was a mistake!" Zexion yelled, Demyx barged his way over to his friends computer and opened up the internet. He clicked a few things and brought up the screen Zexion had just closed out. Suddenly the computer made a noise Zexion was more the used to, suddenly the screen went black and Demyx frowned.

"Awww, I only got to see one part of a name. Pat Wantz?" Luckily Demyx had gotten the name wrong, so no one else would know what he was talking about if he were to tell them.

"No Demyx, get out!" Zexion pushed the blonde away from the desk and out the door, closing it and locking it to prevent any other entry.

Zexion fixed his computer and made his way back to the proper screen. There it was, the goal he had worked long and hard for. He thought about how many tickets to buy, he knew Demyx would go just because it was a concert, and if he could get Roxas to go Axel would come to. Larxene might go because of the bass player of the band, and of course he had seen Xigbar pretending to be singing one of their songs into a hairbrush. Zexion giggled, when he asked his one eyed friend if he was singing one of their songs, he got the remark "As if!"

There was a high chance in getting Marluxia to go, he would go see any band as long as it was not metal. Zexion smiled and placed his ticket orders, seven tickets, third row. Munny was not the problem, Zexion planned on going somewhere to rob someone for their munny, and he knew if he came up short Demyx would pitch in. He closed his browser and unlocked the door. With a quick open, three people came falling into his room.

"I knew this wasn't my room." Roxas said looking up at the sealing.

"Idiots." Zexion mumbled as he walked out, leaving Demyx Axel and Roxas alone in his room.

Short chapter, but I want to know if I should continue this. I am sure most of you will get who the band is just by the clue I gave you, but please review on what you think about it and if I should continue.


	2. Chapter 2

I still own nothing... At all

Do you know the band yet? Probally, but in this chapter Zexion goes around and trys to get the seven people to come along with him.

Zexion yawned as he walked through the halls of The Castle that Never Was, passing by other members rooms. He heard Xemnas giving a lecture, more then likly one about tanning. Zexion giggled at his own thought as he continued to the living room. He passed the large arch way into a large room complete with a sofa, a plasma tv, two chairs, a coffee table, and two Orginization members. Zexion sat down in a chair closest to the sofa.

"Hello Marluxia, Larxene. How are you two today?" Zexion alway belived in politeness

"What is is Zexion, no one in the Orginization is ever this nice unless they want something." Larxene glared at him, shooting him dagger glares. Well in her case it would be kunai glares.

"Infact I do want something, I was wondering if you two would like to attend a concert this weekend in Ohio." Zexion got up from his seat and stood in front of the two.

"What kind of music is it? You know I won't go to another concert without knowing what kind it is." The remark was from when Axel invited them to go to a Linkin Park concert, saying something like parks have flowers so Marluxia would go.

"I promise you will like it." Zexion said.

"Thats what Axel told me last time." Marluxia crossed his arms.

"They are sort of pop punk rock." Zexion told the flower boy

"Ok fine, we will go." Marluxia said, looking over at Larxene.

"Who said I am going to a concert with you fools, we may be friends Marluxia, but I need a good reason to go to this concert." Zexion thought she would say something like that, so he calmly gave her a picture of the bass player of the band. Any other remark was stopped as she sat on the couch looking at the picture. "Fine, i'm in." She said, slumping down in the couch looking at the picture.

"Excelent, I will present you with your tickets when they arrive." Zexion said, walking out of the room.

Zexion's next stop was to Xigbar's room, he had figured that Xigbar was already a fan of the band, and a free ticket should be easy to give out. The Cloaked Scheamer arrived to the room, he knocked three times. Xigbar called from inside.

"Come in." With his weird surfer accent, Zexion had met Braig and he was not a surfer. Zexion pushed the door open, many things had been turned over in the room. CDs lay on the floor, and Xigbar's prized guns sat in the corner. The fact he kept it this cleen with no depth preception was betond a mirical.

"Hello Xigbar, how are we today?" Zexion did his best to force a smile.

"Ah ha, I knew you would want something."

"As a matter of fact, I would like to know if you would be intrested in going to a concert this weekend with me, Larxene and Marluxia?"

"Depends on the band." Zexion pressed play on a large sound system over on the right wall of the Freeshooters room. Suddenly loud lyrics boomed out.

_**Hope this is the last time, Cause I-**_

Xigbar stopped the track and looked at Zexion. "Fine, I will go. Just don't tell anyone I have that. I will deny it up and down." Zexion nodded and left the room. Next up was Axel and Roxas, he had a pretty good idea where to find them.

Zexion went to Xemnas's room, finding the doog slightly open. He pushed and heard a thud. He looked in the room, Axel had a bucket on his head and was soaking wet. Roxas and Demyx stood there holding back giggles. Axel was trying to pull the old "Water bucket on the door prank" with Xemnas, but it was the Furry of The Dancing Flames who was on the reciving end. Zexion smirked.

"You guys want to go to a concert?" Zexion asked, not bothering to give them a hello.

"That sounds stupid." Axel said form under the bucket.

"Sure that sounds like fun." Demyx and Roxas said in unision.

"Like I said before, sounds fun. I'm in." Axel smiled taking the bucket off his head. "Roxas... I'm all wet." Zexion heard Axel say as he walked out of the room.

That was it, all the plans were going pretty smoothley. All that was needed now was the tickets, and a ride to Ohio. Vexn had told him before that a portal would take them as far as California, but then there was that big gap inbetween. Zexion thought about stealing a car, but a car would not hold all seven nobodies. He could get a bus, or a van even. But even that would be hard for him to acomplish. Zexion sat in the library, thikning. Then it came to him, possibly the best idea ever. He smirked at his own amazing mind. He was a genious.


End file.
